Practise Makes Perfect
by YoungBritishWriter
Summary: Mike and Quinn stayed back school SMUT!


_**Another pairing I really like. Will be writing more and more stories! Really appreciate reviews and please message me with any story requests you want and I will try my best!**_

Mike was dancing in the studio at school in order to prepare himself by constantly practising the moves for Nationals as most people trust him to have the moves down so that he can help everyone else out. He gets hot so he takes his shirt off, but he also uses it as motivation as seeing how ripped his body gets does keep him going. Tina loves his muscle body and let's just say she seems to want it everywhere. He picked her up in his car the other week after he'd been to the gym and he's pretty sure just because he was shirtless he got a blowjob off her right there in his car. Not that he was complaining.

Quinn had stayed late at school working on finishing up all her loose end for all the things she needed to send to Yale. She was now out of the chair which was a relief for he because she was getting very lonely of some company from a boy. Joe had helped her through her recovery from the accident and when she suggested subtly that she should repay him in some way Joe just replied that it was part of his Christian spirit and Quinn knew that she wouldn't get into his pants. She knew that she could really get any boy in glee club and Pucker man was always her easy option but she wanted something new and exciting, something with a bit of abs.

Mike was getting tired and so decided to take a break, he grabbed his phone and water and sloughed onto the floor. He poured some water into his mouth and a bit down his body to cool himself down a bit. He was looking through his messages when he came across and message from Sam. "Saw this online thought you could have a break and take a look at this girls 'talent!'" Mike followed the link which took him to a porn site to a video named 'Two Jocks at Once'. A smile formed across Mikes face as he laughed as the video started with a cheerleader was being fucked from behind while giving a blowjob to two porn stars dressed as football players. He got the biggest shock when he felt someone put a hand onto his shoulder "Oh fuck".

Quinn, knowing that Mike would being practising and wanting to see how he was getting on, walked down the corridor towards the dance studio. Quinn does has a thing for abs but she never thought of trying anything with Mike because Tina was in glee club and they are her friends. She saw Mike sat on the ground and walked over to find him watching porn? This was really bizarre to her but as she heard the girl in the video begin to moan she could see that Mike's pants were starting to move. Quinn thought fuck it ... she had to take this chance.

When Mike turned around and stood up he looked into Quinn's eyes, their lips smashed together. Neither knew what had come over them but they also knew that neither of them wanted it to stop. Mike pulled at the bottom of Quinn's top and slowly removed it leaving Quinn in just her bra. Quinn pulled Mikes pant down so Mike's bulge was clear in his tight boxers. Quinn knelt down and began to suck Mike's cock through his boxers which felt amazing to Mike. He pulled Quinn up onto her feet so that he could remove her bra.

Quinn didn't have the best pair of breasts but Mike started sucking on her nipples. This sensation got Quinn wet . Mike sensed this and so put his hand up her skirt so that he reached her thong which was soaked. He moved it to one side as he slid a finger into the teen's pussy. Slipping a finger deep into her warm inside felt amazing to Mike and he decided from Quinn's reaction to his actions that another finger would be appreciated. He slowly slipped a second singer in and when it had reached the same depth of the first finger began to pump both at the same rate. Quinn broke their current kiss as she moaned in pleasure as her pussy was getting spread from Mike's fingers. all Quinn could muster was "More!"

Mike picked the light Quinn up and moved her over to a chair, pulling her skirt off so that she was just left in her thong. He kneeled down and moved his head towards her fanny and started to eat her out. Quinn wasn't used to receiving oral sex as she was mainly used to sucking on Puckasaurus. Mike was putting his tongue to good work and was mixing his saliva with Quinn's juices as he drove his tongue as far as he can. Quinn gripped onto the edge of the chair as she felt her orgasm reaching, her hips started to buckle as she squirted a small amount into Mike's face.

"OMG I'm so sorry, that is so embarrassing" Quinn quickly blurted out after what just happened, "Sorry? Why that was fucking sexy!" Mike replied as Quinn giggled and his dick grew rock hard thinking about how he just pleasured the most popular girl in school. With this he grabbed onto Quinn's legs, hoisted them over his shoulders and moved his cock to the edge of her flaps. Linking his fingers with hers he entered Quinn very slowly giving her time to adapt to Mike's average girth but 10 inch dick. Quinn managed it quite well as she was well wet but was used to thicker dicks because Puck's member is massive. Mike was allot longer though and so Quinn was receiving allot more pleasure then she'd ever experienced before.

Mike looked fucking pussy and so was an expert at using different speeds and angles to ensure maximum pleasure, because seeing a girl getting off because off him really got him off. Quinn asked if Mike wanted to change positions and after he agreed she knelt on the floor on all fours awaiting for Mike to re enter her, which he did willingly. Mike liked this position better as it allowed him to enter deeper and he grabbed onto the back of Quinn's hair lifting her head back. Quinn loved the new roughness and the sound they were making as her ass slapped against Mike's body with every thrust.

The fact that they could be caught by a teacher or the cleaners at any moments made them both ever the more horny and the fact they were fucking in front of a full wall mirror meant they could watch themselves while Mike fucked Quinn's brains out. Mike knew he was close and asked Quinn if he should cum inside her. "Yeah don't worry about it after Beth I had the implant" Quinn managed to blurt out as she was losing her breath from this rough fucking. Mike picked up the pace the closer he felt and eventually his balls tightened shooting a thick loads of cum up into Quinn's pussy. After Mike was done he took his cock out of her as it was dripping in cum as was Quinn's pussy.

Mike reached down to her pussy and pushed three fingers in as she moaned out in pleasure. After feeling every ridge of his fingers as Mike swirled his cum and her juiced around her pussy while with his other hand her started to massage her nipples and tits. Finally Quinn could take no more and for the second time Quinn felt an orgasm spread throughout her whole body. "Wow" Mike came out with as him and Quinn caught their breath on the floor of the dance studio. "Just remember Mike don't tell Tina! and you know what they say 'Practise Makes Perfect'!"


End file.
